


Happy people

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: AU: where they don't work together, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy people all around, everyone shoving their happiness into each others faces. That was a wedding for Mike. <br/>“Mike.” Someone yelled and the blond man turned his head and saw Jim walking up to him with his girlfriend right beside him. NO please not again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy people

**Author's Note:**

> Its a work of fiction ;3

Happy people all around, everyone shoving their happiness into each others faces. That was a wedding for Mike.

“Mike.” Someone yelled and the blond man turned his head and saw Jim walking up to him with his girlfriend right beside him. NO please not again.

“Hey.” Mike said when they were close, trying to be friendly, even though he knew what they were going to say.

“Were is your plus one?” Jim asked, looking around Mike like somebody would just pop up next to him.

“I don’t have one.” He said blandly, fiddling with his tie.

“Maybe then look for someone here?” Jim looked around, eyes wandering over the crowd before coming back to Mike who sighed and said: “Maybe. Hope you two are having fun.” And walked away. Hiding would be a good idea, maybe waiting until food was served before getting back. Happy with his plan, he started walking over the private park the wedding was held in, looking for a good hiding spot. On his walk, he saw happy couples wherever he looked, just walking around, always smiling. Uhrg.

Finally seeing a big tree behind which he could hide easily, Mike prepared himself for sitting on the cold earth, but as he stepped around, away from the path, he saw someone already sitting there. And he knew who it was.

“Ben?” Startled, Ben swirled his head around until his brown eyes locked with Mike's blue ones.  Shock and a bit of embarrassment flew over his expression before settling to surprise.

“Mike?” His voice, filled with surprise, seemed to lighten Mike's mood instantly.

“Hey mate.” Mike grinned and sank to the earth next to Ben, leaning his shoulder against the tree. Turning his head slightly to look at Ben, he was caught by Ben's beauty.

“Why are you.. hiding?” Ben asked, unsure if that was the right thing to say.

“I could ask you the same question.” Mike grinned, feeling the coldness seeping into his trousers.

“Well I am hiding from the people who are trying set me up with someone.” Ben mumbled, looking through the branches up into the clear sky.

“Same here.”

“Then let's hide together.” Ben shuffled some and tugged a pillow from underneath him then laid it down the way so both of them could sit on it.

 “You thought that through didn’t you?” Mike questioned Ben who nodded softly.

“I knew since I got the invitation that I will go alone and that people are going to try to torture me by presenting me different people every few seconds. So being prepared to sit around alone and hide is for me like remembering to bring presents.” Ben laughed and pointed his chin to Mike.

“Do you want a snack?” Mike nodded fast, remembering that he hadn’t eaten anything since the night before.

Ben smiled knowingly and looked through his pockets before presenting Mike a variation of small packages filled with sweets and savory stuff.

“You really thought about everything.”

“Well yeah.”

Opening the first little plastic package and breathing in the smell of cookies, Mike started feasting on the little snacks while Ben watched amused as he ate some as well.

After a while, they just sat there, hiding behind a tree with sunshine filtering through the leaves and food shared between them until they heard the noise dimming and knew the wedding dinner started.

Getting up and cleaning up was done fast, while walking back to the main part was slow. Both of them drawing out the moment with a nice companion. As they had to split, they both smiled and said “Later.”

As the evening went on, they caught each others eyes from time to time, always smiling or grinning at each other in that moment, before they were hauled off to talk or meet other people. And when they finally stood in front of each other again, Mike held his hand out and bowed slightly.

“Would you give me the next dance?”

Ben flushed but reached out to grasp Mike's hand.

“Always.”

So when the next song started, and the dance floor filled for a new round, Mike dragged Ben with him onto the dance floor where they both laid their arms around each other and drew close.

Collecting all his courage, Mike leaned forward and spoke into Ben’s ear.

“Do you want to go to my place later on?”

Afraid to be rejected, Mike tightened his arms around Ben and leaned his cheek to Ben’s.

“I would love to.” Ben replied and smiled against the blond man's cheek where he pressed a tiny kiss.

“When?”

“We have to say goodbye to the newly wed couple.” Ben explained and leaned into Mike.

“And after this dance.”

* * *

 

Arousal clouded his mind as he pressed Ben against the hallway leading to his bedroom. Needy hands roaming over half exposed skin while they both fought their way out of their suits.

“Need you naked now.” Ben groaned out and ripped Mike's shirt off his body. Buttons went flying, and he grinned at the new discovered skin.

“Like yesterday.” He added.

“Same goes to you.” Mike said before he placed teasing bites all along Ben’s neck and down to his collarbone.

Shaking fingers opened pants and shoved them down while lustful kisses passed their lips on the way to the bedroom where they fell onto the soft bed. And soon continued with the attacking of unmarked skin with lips and hands.

Grinding their erect cocks into heated skin and finding their lips back into noisy kisses until grinding wasn’t enough.

“Lube?” Ben asked, taking lungfuls of air in the short break the question gave him.

Mike fiddled with the bedside drawer before shoving a tube of it into Ben’s hand .

Rolling them around so that Ben was sitting on Mike's legs with a perfect view of the body laid out underneath him, he lubed up some of his fingers and reached behind himself to rub one of the lubed up fingers against his hole. Slipping one in as soon as he relaxed enough, Ben threw his head back and enjoyed the feeling as he kept stretching himself for Mike.

Mike groaned at the sight over him.  All that pale lovely skin carrying his marks.

Soon after, a second digit was added and was followed long moments later by a third, stretching him wider until he felt ready to take Mike in. With a wet sound, he pulled his fingers out of himself, wiping them slightly clean on the bed sheet.

“Condom?” he asked breathless as Mike continued staring up at him. But the words got him moving and seconds later he rolled a condom over his leaking member. Ben went to straddle Mike’s hips, condom clad cock pressing against his hole, hot and promising.

And then Ben sank down onto Mike's dick. Mike's sweaty hands found hold on Ben's hips and held him there, to anchor himself, because the sudden heat and tightness made him nearly come right there and then.

Craving skin on skin, Ben reached down and pulled Mike up and against him before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Smiling as Mike did the same, he started to move slightly, light circles drawn by his hips, moaning as Mike pressed against the sweet sweet spot inside of him.

Eager for more, Ben started riding him, working with his hips to get him deeper, to press him against that spot inside of him.

Holding tightly to each other, they found a rhythm which pleasured both of them, made them moan into sweaty skin and made their shared kisses hot and passionate.

Minutes went by in which they came closer to the edge, still in each others arms. As the burn in Ben's thighs went too bad to ignore, he rolled them around so Mike was lying between his legs, supporting his weight with his elbows on the mattress. The brunette placed his legs around Mike’s hips to draw him closer and deeper and moaned when exactly that happened.

Without waiting, Mike started to fuck into Ben, holding him close to feel every shudder and moan wrenching through his body.

Coming untouched between them, Ben clamped down on Mike’s dick so good that Mike saw stars before coming, filling the condom with his seed. As tiredness made itself known, Mike dropped down on top of Ben, who only made an angry sound but curled his arms around Mike anyway.

* * *

 

**2 years later.**

“I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss each other.” The registrar said and soon the room was filled with clapping and cheering as the newly married couple kissed each other.

Hand in hand, they walked down the aisle, big happy smiles on both of their faces as they stepped out of the building.

“Well hello Mr. Huttlestone” Mike whispered as he pressed a kiss to Ben’s cheek.

“Greetings, Mr. Huttlestone.” Ben laughed and kissed him grinning before turning to their cheering friends.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely [Beta](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
